


The One Where They Adopt a Selkie (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Domestic, M/M, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Selkies, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: —Es un niño, —dijo Stiles.Derek gruñó. —Es un selkie.—Es un niño selkie, —señaló Stiles, porque en realidad, no tenían que estar discutiendo la semántica en este momento. —¿Los selkies simplemente van por ahí dejando a sus hijos durmiendo en cuevas en la playa?





	The One Where They Adopt a Selkie (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One Where They Adopt a Selkie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207093) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> Como siempre muchiisimas gracias a mikkimouse por dejar traducir sus maravillosos fics

  
—Es un niño, —dijo Stiles.

Derek gruñó. —Es un selkie.

—Es un niño selkie, —señaló Stiles, porque en realidad, no tenían que estar discutiendo la semántica en este momento. —¿Los selkies simplemente van por ahí dejando a sus hijos durmiendo en cuevas en la playa?

Derek se levantó y se secó las manos en sus jeans. —No. No lo hacen.

La forma en que lo dijo hizo estremecer a Stiles. La única razón por la que estaban en la playa en primer lugar fue porque algo sobrenatural había estado atacando a los nadadores, y Scott había arrastrado a la manada hasta aquí con instrucciones de dividirse y ver si podían encontrar alguna prueba de lo que era. Stiles se había emparejado con Derek como de costumbre, porque Scott era un amigo horrible que pensaba que Stiles necesitaba ‘superar’ su estúpido enamoramiento y simplemente pedirle salir a Derek. Habían estado siguiendo la nariz de Derek durante los últimos veinte minutos.

Al parecer, la nariz de Derek los conducía a una pequeña niña de dos años, morena, acurrucada desnuda bajo un saliente rocoso, profundamente dormida y agarrada a su piel de foca como si fuera un salvavidas.

—No pensarás que ella es la que está atacando a los nadadores, ¿verdad? —Stiles preguntó.

Derek lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. —Ella es una selkie. Ella come pescado. No estaría atacando a los humanos.

Stiles dudó por un minuto, y luego preguntó más seriamente: —¿Crees que lo que está atacando a los nadadores es la razón por la que se está escondiendo aquí sola?

Derek frunció el ceño y presionó su boca en una línea delgada. —Voy a mirar alrededor para ver si puedo encontrar a su madre. Quédate aquí y cuídala.

Esa fue toda la confirmación que Stiles necesitaba. Quería ir con Derek, pero también le molestaba la idea de dejar sola a una niña indefensa de dos años. Se tragó sus otras protestas y solo dijo: —Ten cuidado.

Derek asintió una vez, y trepó por las rocas y se dirigió a la playa.

Stiles se dejó caer sobre su trasero al lado de la pequeña abertura, manteniendo un ojo en su entorno y un ojo en la niña que dormía en las rocas.¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? ¿Y si lo que sea que fuera todavía la estaba buscando? ¿Qué pasaría si su madre no estuviera cerca? ¿Los selkies tenían colonias, como las focas? ¿Tendrían que llevarla a casa? Trató de imaginar encontrar una familia de crianza que pudiera llevar a un niño de dos años que pudiera convertirse en un sello, y se estremeció ante la pesadilla que sería.

No. Seguramente la madre del niño estaba bien. Derek la encontraría. Stiles estaba seguro de eso.

La niña se frotó la cara contra la arena y parpadeó para abrir los ojos más azules que Stiles había visto en su vida. Ella lo miró adormecida.

Stiles sonrió y movió los dedos en señal de saludo. —Hola. Soy Stiles. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La cara de la niña se arrugó y comenzó a llorar.

Oh, mierda. Stiles no había pasado mucho tiempo con niños llorando y menos tiempo con selkies llorando . —¡Oh, no, no llores! —dijo, como si eso hubiera ayudado en la historia de los adultos que intentan hacer que los niños dejen de llorar. —Soy un amigo. Lo prometo. ¿Tienes frío? Aquí. —Se encogió de hombros de su sudadera roja y se la tendió. —Esto te ayudará a mantenerte caliente.

Él torpemente le colocó la sudadera con capucha lo mejor que pudo cuando estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no dar miedo y ella estaba atascada bajo el pequeño afloramiento tan lejos como pudo.

La niña sollozó, miró la sudadera con capucha y luego miró a Stiles. Luego, salió de debajo del saliente, con la sudadera con capucha, la piel de foca y todo, y se aplastó contra su pecho.

—Um, —dijo Stiles, no del todo seguro de cómo había sucedido esto. Él la frotó. —Ahí, todo va a estar bien. No te preocupes. Derek va a encontrar a tu madre, o a tu manada, o a tu papá, ya sabes. Lo que sea que tengas. Derek es un hombre lobo. Eso significa que es un cambiaformas como tú. Sin embargo, no tiene una piel. Es decir, no una que pueda quitarse. Solo tiene su piel normal, pero es muy bueno para olfatear las cosas, así que va a encontrar totalmente a tus padres.

Como si fuera una señal, Derek volvió a trepar por las rocas para caer en la playa al lado de Stiles y levantó una ceja.

—No preguntes, —dijo Stiles. —¿Encontraste algo?

La boca de Derek se torció, y él negó con la cabeza. —No hay señales de su madre o su colonia. —Su mirada se posó en la chica que ahora estaba acurrucada contra el pecho de Stiles. —Creo que acabas de adoptar un bebé selkie.

—¡¿Yo?! —Stiles exclamó. —¿Por qué a mí? ¿Cómo a mí?

—¿Le diste esa sudadera con capucha? —Derek preguntó.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué? ¡Probablemente tenía frío! ¿Es así como la adopté? ¿Por intentar ser amable?

Derek suspiró. —Los Selkies intercambian pieles con el fin de sellar vínculos y tratados y cosas así. Su piel de foca es importante para ellos. Al darle la tuya, ella probablemente lo vio cuando la aceptaste en tu colonia.

Stiles miró boquiabierto a la niña, que le devolvió la mirada con grandes ojos azules. —¡Pero no tengo una colonia! ¡Tengo una manada! Y un apartamento que definitivamente no es a prueba de bebés. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a cuidar de ella?

Derek se encogió de hombros. —No podemos ponerla en el sistema. Ya lo sabes.

Stiles maldijo y luego se tapó la boca con la mano. —Lo sé, pero... ¿y si tiene una colonia por ahí, pero se fueron por lo que sea que haya estado atacando a los nadadores? No quiero secuestrar la niña y forzarla a una vida en la tierra que ella no quiere.

Derek frunció el ceño y se dejó caer en la playa a su lado. —Pensé en eso. Pero... Stiles, no olí nada. Hay una gran posibilidad de que esté sola aquí. Y si ella era parte de una colonia, probablemente la colonia migró durante el invierno.

Stiles apoyó su cabeza contra las rocas y suspiró. —Entonces no volverán por meses.

—Probablemente no.

—Entonces tenemos que llevarla con nosotros.

Derek asintió. —Sí. Deberíamos.

Stiles volvió a mirar a la niña, que se había metido tres dedos en la boca y todavía lo estaba estudiando con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Su corazón se derritió un poco, incluso cuando sintió un repentino temor ante la idea de ser responsable de un pequeño ser humano, incluso si era temporal.

—Está bien, —dijo Stiles. —La llevaré. Pero voy a necesitar ayuda.

—Te ayudaré, —dijo Derek. —Ayudé a criar a algunos de mis primos más jóvenes.

Lo dijo con tanta despreocupación que Stiles casi perdió el brillo del dolor en su rostro. A veces, ahora que todo estaba más tranquilo (por un valor relativo de ‘calma’), ahora que Derek sonreía más y no parecía tener tanto peso sobre sus hombros y todo la manada tenía una tendencia a flotar juntos en el sofá para las noches de cine, era fácil olvidar cuánto había perdido. ¿Cuántos de esos primos pequeños nunca crecieron?

Stiles se aclaró la garganta para que su voz no traicionara sus pensamientos. —Apreciaría eso, hombre. Gracias.

Derek solo asintió una vez, y luego se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Stiles. —Vamos. Necesitamos decirle a Scott lo que encontramos.

Stiles agarró la mano arenosa de Derek con su mano libre, manteniendo el otro brazo alrededor de la niña, que todavía no mostraba signos de dejarlo ir. Derek comenzó a bajar por la playa hacia sus coches, y Stiles lo siguió.

Estupendo. Iba a pasar los próximos meses como padre de una cría de dos años con su amor durante los últimos seis años.

Sí. Esto iba a ser espectacular.

***

Scott no estaba contento con que Stiles adoptara accidentalmente una niña selkie, pero estuvo de acuerdo en que mantener a una cambiaformas potencialmente huérfana con la manada era probablemente la opción más segura, especialmente cuando ninguno de ellos tenía más información sobre qué, exactamente, estaba atacando a la gente en el playa.

—Hablaré con Deaton, —dijo Scott. —Quizás él sepa algo.

Stiles seguro que así lo esperaba, pero en este punto había puesto más fe en el conocimiento de Derek de los selkies que en los de Deaton.

Derek llevó a Stiles y a la chica Selkie a su edificio de apartamentos en Beacon Hills. Derek todavía tenía el loft en el último piso, pero dio grandes descuentos a los miembros del grupo que querían su propio lugar. Hasta ahora, Stiles, Kira e Isaac fueron los únicos que lo aceptaron.

El apartamento de Stiles estaba en el cuarto piso, un apartamento de dos habitaciones donde había convertido el segundo dormitorio en una oficina, ya que trabajaba desde casa. Supuso que se convertiría de nuevo en una habitación por el momento. No es que tuviera una cama para eso. O, bueno, cualquier cosa para un niño de dos años que le gustaba nadar.

Sí, él iba a ir a la ruina en la tienda mañana.

Derek siguió a Stiles a su apartamento. —Hablaré con Satomi mañana. Veré si sabe de alguna colonia de selkies o tiene más información.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza, mirando el sonido de la chica con capucha dormida contra su pecho, todavía aferrándose a su piel. —Gracias, lo aprecio.

No tenía idea de qué más decir. No tenía idea de qué más hacer. ¿Debería ponerla en el sofá o en su cama? ¿Era extraño dejar que un niño duerma en tu cama? Recordó haberse metido a dormir con sus padres después de una pesadilla hasta que tuvo siete años y su madre comenzó a enfermarse, pero ¿qué hay de un niño normal que no tenía pesadillas?

—¿Dónde guardas tus sábanas de repuesto? —preguntó Derek.

Stiles levantó la cabeza para mirar a Derek. —¿Qué?

—Parece que estás a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, —dijo Derek. —¿Estás preocupado por mantenerla aquí?

—Sí, hombre, yo solo... No sé, nunca pensé en tener hijos, y ahora tengo una niña de dos años que acaba de perder a su familia y...

—Stiles. —Derek apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Stiles, y ese simple gesto lo calmó mucho más de lo que debería. —Tú puedes. Vas a estar bien. ¿Ahora, sábanas?

—¿No puedes olerlas? —Stiles bromeó débilmente. Ante la mirada plana de Derek, él asintió con la cabeza por el pasillo. —Armario, segunda puerta a la izquierda. Está justo frente al baño.

—Está bien, —dijo Derek, y desapareció por el pasillo.

Un momento después, regresó con sábanas, una almohada y una manta, y se puso a trabajar en el sofá. Un bulto se alojó en algún lugar del pecho de Stiles, justo en la región de su corazón, observando la forma en que Derek se movía en su sala de estar como si perteneciera allí. La visión hizo que el corazón de Stiles hiciera un complicado baile de claqué que Derek estaba seguro podía escuchado

Se aclaró la garganta y trató de pensar en algo, en cualquier otra cosa. —Entonces, ¿cómo la llamamos? Mientras la tenemos, quiero decir. No creo que ella pueda decirnos su nombre.

La niña se agitó en sus brazos, y miró a Stiles adormilada, parpadeando con sus grandes ojos azules.

Derek metió las sábanas en el sofá con el ceño fruncido. —Ella puede no tener un nombre humano.

—Bueno, entonces tendremos que encontrar uno para ti, ¿no es así? —Stiles la hizo rebotar suavemente, y ella le sonrió. Fue directamente a su corazón.—¿Qué hay de Penny?

Derek se enderezó del sofá y levantó una ceja, claramente esperando que Stiles explicara su razonamiento.

Stiles sonrió. —¡Es el acortamiento de pinnípedos!

Derek cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. —No sé por qué estoy sorprendido.

—O, ya sabes, podemos decir que es la abreviatura de Penélope. —Stiles le sonrió a la somnolienta selkie. —¿Qué te parece? ¿Te importa si te llamamos Penélope? Es un nombre bonito, ¿verdad?

Ella acarició su pecho. —Pen-pee.

Bueno, tomaría eso como una confirmación. —Está bien, Penélope, soy Stiles. —Stiles se palmeó el pecho. —¿Puedes decir Stiles?

Penélope bostezó. —Tile.

—Suficientemente cerca.— Él giró para que sus ojos se enfocaran en Derek. —Y este maravilloso hombre lobo con cejas es Derek. ¿Puedes decirlo Derek?

—Deck, —repitió obedientemente.

Derek la miró, una expresión en su rostro que Stiles literalmente nunca había visto antes. Y eso era decir mucho, porque en los últimos seis años, Stiles había aprendido a descifrar la mayoría de las expresiones de Derek. Esta desafió la descripción.

Derek se aclaró la garganta. —De todos modos. Um. Ella estará bien en el sofá por ahora. Y ella es lo suficientemente mayor como para comer comida sólida, para que pueda alimentarse de cereales y galletas. También puede comer pescado, ya que probablemente haya pasado la mayor parte de su vida como una foca. Estaré arriba, si necesitas algo.

—Gracias, Derek, —dijo Stiles, pero Derek salió por la puerta con apenas un reconocimiento.

Bien. Eso fue... no del todo extraño, pero no tan reminiscente de sus interacciones actuales como lo fueron las primeras.

Stiles miró una vez más a Penélope, que estaba profundamente dormida sobre su pecho y desgarradoramente adorable.

Había estado exagerando antes, claramente. Podía manejar por completo el cuidado de una niña de dos años. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

***

Stiles era un tonto. Un tonto total y absoluto.

La primera respuesta a su pregunta fue a las cinco de la mañana, cuando Penélope despertó llorando y no se calmó hasta que Stiles entró y la abrazó. Se quedó dormida durante otras dos horas sobre su pecho, y medio dormitaba en el sofá con ella hasta que despertó de nuevo a las siete y le dio un rodillazo en las bolas.

Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que no había tenido la intención de hacerlo.

Una vez que estuvo despierta, Penny quería explorar. Ella recorrió todo su apartamento, farfullando para sí misma, y Stiles no estaba seguro de si era un balbuceo infantil o una aproximación humana de cualquier idioma que hablara como una foca. Pasó la mayor parte de la exploración asegurándose de que no entrara en nada que no debería, y cuanto más paseaban por su apartamento, más se daba cuenta de lo absolutamente desprevenido que estaba de tener un pequeño ser humano, bueno, una pequeña forma humana viviendo con él.

Se las arregló para que se sentara a comer un poco de cereal para el desayuno, pero era menos ‘comer’ y más como —’elegir delicadamente tres piezas, correr hacia el sofá y saltar sobre él, gritar cuando Stiles comenzó a apartar el tazón, y vuelver por cuatro piezas más’. Enjabona, enjuaga, repite por una hora.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta al mediodía, y Stiles ya estaba desesperado.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón para encontrar a Derek del otro lado, sosteniendo una bolsa de lo que olía a comida en una mano y dos bolsas de ropa y juguetes en la otra.

—¿Alguna vez te dije que eres mi héroe? —dijo Stiles. Podría haber sonado un poco desesperado; él no estaba seguro

Los labios de Derek se crisparon. —No últimamente. Veo que eres un noble corcel hoy.

Stiles enganchó a Penélope más arriba en su espalda. —Penny-Pen, saluda a Derek.

—¡Deck! —gritó Penelope. Justo en su oído. Ouch.

Derek negó con la cabeza. —Déjame establecer esto, y la cogeré.

Stiles se movió a un lado para que Derek pudiera entrar. —Eres mi favorito. No se lo digas nunca a Scott.

Derek dejó la comida sobre el mostrador y la otra sobre la mesa. —Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Vació la otra bolsa, colocando ropa, libros para colorear, lápices de colores, dos muñecas y un peluche de pescado.

Penélope bajó de la espalda de Stiles y se sentó en la silla, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella agarró el pez felpa. —¿Mío?

Derek le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza oscura. —Sí, todo tuyo.

—¡Miiiiiio! —Penélope gritó, y corrió hacia el sofá, manteniendo su peluche de pescado envuelto en sus brazos.

—Bueno, parece que es un éxito, —dijo Stiles.

—También encontré macarrones y queso con formas de animales acuáticos, —dijo seriamente Derek.

—Amigo, vas a ser su persona favorita antes de que salga hoy. —Stiles miró todas las cosas sobre la mesa. —En serio, esto es lo mejor. Le va a encantar.

Derek tocó el piso. —¿Quieres almorzar?

El estómago de Stiles gruñó en respuesta. —Dios mío, no tienes idea de cuánto.

Derek sacó comida para llevar tailandesa de la bolsa, junto con una caja del lugar de sushi favorito de Stiles. —Pensé que le gustaría el pescado del nigiri.

—Buena idea, —dijo Stiles.

Stiles se comió el arroz y colocó el salmón en un plato pequeño para Penny, y luego encontró ‘El Emperador y sus locuras’ en Netflix. Penélope estaba sentada, embelesada, con su peluche de pescado en una mano y el salmón del tamaño de una mordisco en la otra.

Una vez que Stiles estuvo razonablemente seguro de que ella no iba a salir por el pasillo, agarró los palillos y la caja de pad thai del mostrador. —Oh, cogiste con camarones. Mi favorito.

Derek bajó la cabeza. —Sí, lo sé. Tu siempre me lo dices.

Stiles sacó su lengua y se metió un camarón en la boca. —¿Así que tuviste la oportunidad de hablar con Satomi?

Inmediatamente, Derek frunció el ceño y abrió su propia caja de comida para llevar. —Lo hice. Scott también. Habló con Deaton anoche.

—¿Y? —sugirió Stiles, cuando Derek no continuó.

—Y, hay muy poco que puedan decirnos, —dijo Derek. —Ninguno de los dos sabía de ninguna colonia de selkies que permaneciera en el área. Incluso si las hubiera, habrían migrado para esta época del año.

—¿Pero no pueden volver atrás y verificar? —Stiles preguntó. —Si son migratorios, volverán aquí en la primavera, ¿verdad?

—Posiblemente. —La boca de Derek se torció un poco. —Pero si fueron atacados aquí, es posible que no regresen.

Mierda. Stiles se sintió un poco sin aliento al escuchar eso.

—Tanto Satomi como Deaton están haciendo correr la voz a sus contactos, —dijo Derek. —Así que con suerte podremos encontrar su colonia o, en su defecto, otra que esté dispuesta a adoptarla.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo podría tomar eso? —preguntó Stiles.

—Semanas, —admitió Derek. —Probablemente meses. Deaton sugirió que regresemos a la playa regularmente para ver si encontramos algo, pero es dudoso que veremos algo durante al menos unos meses.

Stiles se frotó la cara con las manos. —Genial. Soy un padre adoptivo. Apenas pude mantenerla con vida durante cinco horas, Derek. ¿Cómo voy a hacer esto durante semanas? ¿Meses? —Stiles miró a Penélope, que estaba mirando la pantalla con un trozo de salmón colgando de su boca. —No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, amigo.

—Te ayudaré a reorganizar la oficina, y la casa al lado de la tuya está vacía, —dijo Derek. —Por el momento, puede usarlo para almacenamiento. O, si deseas alquilarlo también, puede usarlo para su oficina. Le daré un descuento del cincuenta por ciento.

Stiles quería llorar de alivio. —No sé si vas a recibir un premio del Amigo del año o del Propietario del año, pero encontraré la manera de darte ambas cosas.

Las mejillas de Derek se enrojecieron bajo su barba, y buscó en su caja de comida tailandesa con renovado vigor. —Eres manada, —murmuró. —Por supuesto que te ayudaré.

Stiles dejó su comida y se acercó a Derek, con los brazos extendidos. —Vamos, tio grande. Comida abajo. Este es un momento de abrazo.

Derek rodó sus ojos, pero dejó su comida.

Stiles lo abrazó con fuerza, deseando poder reclamar, por alguna razón, más que Derek por su rápido latido, pero bueno. Derek lo había conocido por seis años; él podía sacar las conclusiones que quisiera.

—Está bien, —dijo Stiles. —Tengo que pasar por la casa de Melissa y recoger todas las cosas que papá y ella nos prepararon esta mañana, y ambos vendrán a cenar esta noche, junto con Scott, para que puedan conocer a Penélope. Todos querían venir, pero no quiero abrumar totalmente a Pen-Pen. Pueden venir más tarde esta semana.

—Probablemente deberías elegir solo un nombre para ella, —dijo Derek.

—¡Ah, pero la mitad de la diversión de llamarla Penélope son todos los apodos! —Stiles protestó.

Derek rodó los ojos y lo empujó de nuevo, cavando de nuevo en su caja para llevar. —La cuidaré mientras haces los recados del bebé.

—Gracias, —dijo Stiles. Se sentía como si estuviera diciendo eso mucho últimamente. —Trataré de volver en una hora.

Derek resopló. —Si buena suerte con eso.

Stiles sacó su lengua y volvió a su propio almuerzo. —Solo mírame.

***

Nunca le diría a Derek lo correcto que era. Nunca.

Recogiendo las cosas del bebé de papá y Melissa no le había tomado tanto tiempo, como había anticipado, ¿pero ir a Target para la lista que Melissa le había dado? Dios mío, ¿qué estaba pensando? Stiles probablemente pasó al menos veinte minutos en el pasillo de niños pequeños, de pie y mirando todas las opciones de cosas que se suponía que debía tener para un niño. Y, por supuesto, no tenían todo, así que terminó teniendo que ir a tres tiendas diferentes en tres lados diferentes de la ciudad para recoger todo el resto de las cosas que necesitaría para hacer que su apartamento sea habitable para un niño pequeño.

Cuando regresaba a su apartamento, ya eran casi las cinco, Stile tenía los pies lastimados y su Jeep estaba tan lleno de cosas que confiaba en la buena voluntad de los ayudantes de la Comisaría del Sheriff de Beacon Hills para evitar que lo multaran.

Entró en el estacionamiento, miró la parte trasera de su coche, miró los cuatro pisos que tenía que atravesar para llegar a su apartamento, y quiso llorar.

Nop. No, no estaba preocupado por eso ahora mismo. Subiría todo lo que podía, y luego haría que Derek y Scott con su fuerza de lobo lo ayudaran con el resto. Su padre y Melissa podrían cuidar a Penélope y evitar que se metiera en problemas.

Se tambaleó hasta su apartamento, llevando bolsas de ropa, mantas y pañales, por las dudas; no tenía idea de si los selkies estaban entrenados para ir al baño. Tardó tres intentos en abrir la puerta, y cuando lo hizo, el olor a carne y ajo salió al pasillo.

—Oh Dios mío. —Él gimió. —¿Conseguiste pizza?

Derek asomó la cabeza fuera de la cocina de Stiles. Tenía el pelo hacia todas direcciones y una línea de salsa de tomate en la mejilla, y llevaba puesto el delantal Darth Vader de Stiles. —No, estoy haciendo lasaña. Penny está ayudando.

Stiles dejó caer sus bolsas en la puerta de entrada y se dirigió a su cocina. Efectivamente, Derek tenía dos bandejas de lasaña listas para entrar al horno, y Penélope estaba sentada a la mesa, jugando con dos placas de lasaña.

Sus ojos se iluminaron en el momento en que vio a Stiles, y ella abandonó sus juguetes para correr por la cocina y arrojarse sobre sus piernas.

Aturdido, Stiles acarició su cabeza rizada y siguió mirando a Derek. —Yo...Tú... ¿Qué?

—Estoy haciendo lasaña, —dijo Derek nuevamente, como si no fuera un concepto completamente extraño para Stiles. —Melissa está trayendo el pan de ajo y la ensalada.

—Estás haciendo lasaña, —repitió Stiles. Su cerebro se había roto en algún lugar a lo largo de la línea, con Derek de pie en su cocina en su delantal y... —Estás haciendo lasaña en mi cocina.

—Es una buena comida, —dijo Derek a la defensiva. —Y pensé que sería más fácil que bajarlo de mi casa. Lamento no haber preguntado, pero...

—¡No! No, no es eso, quise decir gracias. —Stiles quería golpearse a sí mismo. —No tienes que hacer esto.

Derek se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para poner la lasaña en el horno. —Ya tenías suficiente de qué preocuparte. Fue bastante fácil para mí manejar la cena.

Era tan desgarradoramente doméstico que Stiles tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar hacer algo completamente estúpido, como arrodillarse y proponer matrimonio en ese mismo momento.

Derek se enderezó y frunció el ceño. —¿Estás bien?

—Bien, está bien, está bien, —dijo Stiles, y afortunadamente se salvó de cualquier otra incomodidad gracias a que su padre y Melissa llamaron a la puerta, exigiendo ver a Penélope.

***

La comida fue bien, y aunque Penny era tímida al principio, rápidamente calentó a papá y Melissa. Scott tardó un poco más, pero como prácticamente estaba hecho de sol y cachorros, a Penny también le gustaba. Entre Stiles, Scott y Derek, se las arreglaron para limpiar la oficina de Stiles e instalarla en el apartamento de al lado, y el mueble infantil que Stiles había comprado se puso en la segunda habitación.

Papá y Melissa estuvieron encantados de vigilar a Penny mientras trabajaban, aunque ella atropelló y exigió de vez en cuando paseos a caballito de Stiles y Derek.

Eran más de las diez cuando finalmente terminaron de preparar y hacer la cama, y como todos se estaban agotando y Penny estaba medio dormida contra Melissa en el sofá, Stiles decidió que debían esperar hasta mañana para armar la cómoda.

—Aquí. —Derek tendió sus manos a Melissa. —Voy a acostarla.

Penny hizo la más simbólica de las protestas, lloriqueando y frotándose los ojos, pero se fue sin más quejas.

Derek la abrazó, frotándola, y cantando en voz baja mientras salía de la habitación. El corazón de Stiles se apretó con tanta fuerza que se preguntó si debería sacarlo o algo así. Seguramente esto no podría ser saludable.

—Supongo que todavía no le has contado nada, —dijo su padre.

Stiles lo hizo callar, con los ojos fijos en la puerta cerrada de la habitación y el hombre lobo con la boca abierta. Su padre puso los ojos en blanco.

Él no necesitaba tomar esto. Stiles se puso de pie y fue a la cocina para terminar de limpiar todos los platos.

Unos segundos más tarde, su padre entró y comenzó a guardar las ollas y sartenes. —¿Esto va a ser una cosa? ¿Vosotros dos como padres de ella?

—Está bien, papá, —dijo Stiles. Él realmente no quería entrar en esto ahora mismo.

—Nunca dije que no fuera así, —dijo papá fácilmente. —Pero piénsalo, hijo. Si están así dos después de un día, ¿cómo va a ser después de unos meses?

Stiles se centró muy duro en fregar la sartén de lasaña. —Estará bien, papá. Lo prometo.

—Está bien, —dijo papá, y afortunadamente abandonó el tema.

***

Se establecieron en una rutina después de eso. Stiles se quedaba con Penny por las mañanas, y Derek venía después del mediodía para llevarla hasta la hora de la cena, así Stiles podía pasar la tarde poniéndose al día con su trabajo. Derek trabajaba como asesor de la comisaría del Sheriff (aunque el padre de Stiles había pasado la mayor parte de ese tiempo tratando de convencer a Derek para que se convirtiera en un verdadero ayudante), por lo que sus horas eran incluso más flexibles que las de Stiles. No se había mudado ‘oficialmente’ pero hacía casi todo menos dormir en el apartamento de Stiles.

El resto de la manada pasó en el transcurso de unos pocos días para encontrarse con Penny, que parecía disfrutar de toda la atención y la pila cada vez mayor de peluches con temática marina que todos traían para que jugara. En general, parecía ajustarse bien a la mudanza a Beacon Hills.

Aun así, Stiles y Derek la llevaron a la playa todos los fines de semana sin falta, en parte para dejarla nadar en el océano y en parte para ver si su colonia había regresado. Penny se divirtió nadando sin importar qué tan fría fuera el agua, pero nunca se alejó demasiado de Stiles o Derek cuando lo hizo. Y nunca vieron una colonia volver por ella.

Stiles no podía creer que alguien hubiera podido abandonar a un niño así, lo que hizo que su imaginación se volviera loca con todas las cosas que podrían haber salido mal. Intentó no pensar demasiado en eso.

Derek y Kira finalmente descubrieron qué había estado atacando a los nadadores; era un kelpie, y con la ayuda de Lydia, se ocuparon de él de forma rápida y silenciosa. Aparentemente, el kelpie no sabía nada de ningún selkies en el área, dejando el misterio de lo que le había sucedido a la madre y la colonia de Penny aún sin resolver.

Aun así, a pesar de todo de que nunca se había imaginado con hijos, Stiles descubrió que disfrutaba tener a Penny cerca. La forma en que se arrojó sobre él en un abrazo nunca dejó de alegrarle incluso su peor día, la forma en que se quedó medio dormida en el sofá tratando de mantenerse despierta para ver una película, su energía y su risa. Algunas noches se despertaba llorando y venía a mecerse en su cama, pero a Stiles no le importaba. Esas noches fueron las peores, pero solo porque él permaneció despierto, acariciando su cabello rizado y preguntándose qué diablos le había pasado a su madre, por qué Penny estaba sola, si había visto algo que con suerte no recordaría a medida que creciera.

Derek, sin embargo. Si Stiles se había enamorado antes de él, ahora se había multiplicado miles de veces, viendo cómo le daba un baño a Penny o la ayudaba a vestirse o a hacer galletas. Cada vez que Stiles llegaba a casa y veía a Derek en su apartamento, caminando por la sala con Penny medio dormida en sus brazos, le dolía más el corazón, solo le recordaba a Stiles lo cariñoso que era Derek.

Un mes después, convirtió la piscina en la parte superior del edificio en algo seguro para que Penny nadara como una foca, y Stiles salió al techo para ver a Derek como un lobo acurrucado junto a la piscina, con una foca cachorro escondida bajo su brazo y dormitando en silencio.

Stiles inmediatamente dejó la azotea y caminó hasta la mitad de la escalera hasta que pudo controlar los latidos de su corazón. No era justo, lo adorables que eran juntos y lo jodidamente perfecto era Derek con esto. Todos los días hacía que Stiles se enamorará más de él.

Sí. Aparentemente, había volado directamente del enamoramiento, al modo Whitney Houston de ‘"I will always love you’.

Pero ahora eran amigos, amigos, y Stiles no quería estropear eso. Especialmente cuando no tenía idea de si a Derek incluso le gustaban los chicos.

Su padre tenía razón. Esta había sido una idea terrible, y no estaba bien. No cuando todo lo que Stiles quería era tener una familia con Derek.

Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared, se maldijo a sí mismo por ser un idiota, y caminó de vuelta a la azotea para tomar fotos del lobo y la foquita para enviar a todos en la manada.

***

Deaton llamó a Stiles, después de casi nueve semanas, con noticias.

—La próxima semana habrá una colonia, —dijo Deaton. —Están dispuestos a adoptar a Penélope.

Stiles había esperado sentirse aliviado de escuchar esa información. Ahora, después de dos meses de ser él, Penny y Derek, se sintió más como un golpe en el estómago al escuchar. —Bien, —dijo, y esperaba que no pareciera tan destruido como se sentía. —Eso está bien. Eso es realmente... bueno.

Derek abrazó a Penny más cerca y no dijo nada. Sin embargo, no parecía feliz.

—Se encontrarán en la playa al mediodía del sábado, —dijo Deaton.

—Genial, —dijo Stiles, sintiendo cualquier cosa menos eso.

***

Derek continuó sin decir nada durante los siguientes tres días. Stiles lo encontró completamente desconcertante.

No fue hasta que estaba preparando la cena (por una vez) y Derek estaba dibujando con Penny en la mesa cuando Derek dijo en voz baja, —¿Realmente quieres librarte de ella?

Stiles casi voltea la carne de taco fuera de la estufa. —¿Qué? ¡No! Me encanta. Lo hago. Pero… —Se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Derek, no somos selkies. Demonios, ni siquiera soy sobrenatural. Ella necesita… —Stiles se detuvo y volvió a hurgar en la carne de taco. Casi había terminado de hervir a fuego lento. —¿No crees que estará mejor con personas que puedan enseñarle cómo ser, como ella?

Derek gruñó un poco, y Stiles se mordió el labio contra el nudo en su garganta.

—Creo que estaría mejor con personas que se preocupan por ella, —dijo Derek.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harán, —dijo Stiles. —¿Quién no podría? Ella es perfecta.

Derek volvió a colorear y no dijo una palabra más, y Stiles volvió a rallar queso para los tacos.

***

Casi esperó que Derek se negara a ir cuando llevó a Penny a su nueva colonia, pero él estaba abajo, a las diez de la mañana, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado contra el Jeep con una mirada como si el mundo lo hubiera ofendido personalmente.

O que Stiles lo había hecho.

Penny bajó de los brazos de Stiles para correr y trepar por las piernas de Derek hasta que él cedió y la levantó. Stiles intentó sonreírle, pero Derek simplemente se dio vuelta y colocó a Penny en el asiento del auto.

El camino hacia la playa fue tranquilo e incómodo, incluso con Penny en el asiento trasero, representando una escena complicada entre su juguete favorito ‘Deck’ y su peluche de ‘Kee-a’.

—Si no la quisieras, podrías haberme dicho algo, —dijo Derek en voz baja, a medio camino de la playa. —La habría llevado a tiempo completo.

Stiles sacudió su cabeza en estado de shock, y luego de regreso a la carretera porque estaba conduciendo. —Whoa, qué? ¿No hemos pasado por esto? No... quiero lo mejor para ella, y lo mejor para ella es estar en una colonia con otros selkies. ¿Cómo te hubieras sentido si hubieras crecido en un grupo de, como, humanos y kitsunes, sin otros hombres lobo que te enseñen a ser lobuno?

Derek frunció el ceño ante el tablero, pero no dijo nada.

—Exactamente, —dijo Stiles, sintiéndose algo reivindicado. —Ella debería... debería haber... esto es lo correcto, —dijo, mientras entraban al estacionamiento en la playa.

—Sigue diciéndote eso, —murmuró Derek.

Stiles puso el Jeep en el parque. —Maldita sea, Derek, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? Decidimos hace dos meses. Se suponía que era temporal. No se trata de lo que quiero.

Derek levantó las cejas. —¿No se trata de lo que quieres?

—No, no lo es. Se trata de lo que es mejor para Penny y... ese no soy yo. —Stiles se frotó la cara, tratando de no llorar. De alguna manera, dolió más admitirlo en voz alta. Él no era lo mejor para Penny. Él no era lo mejor para Derek. —No soy yo.

Derek lo agarró por el hombro, la primera vez que tocó a Stiles desde que hablaron con Deaton. —Stiles, eso no es verdad.

—¿Qué parte?

—Que no eres lo mejor para ella.

Stiles sacudió la cabeza y miró a Derek, realmente lo miró por primera vez desde que salieron de Beacon Hills, y la cara de Derek era tan vulnerable y preocupado y seria que Stiles no estaba seguro de si quería llorar o besarlo. O simplemente confesar el hecho de que estaba completamente enamorado de Derek y Penny, y lo único que quería era mantener intacta a su pequeña familia, o...

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, las fosas nasales de Derek se encendieron, y lentamente se volvió para mirar por el parabrisas delantero. —Ellos están aquí.

Stiles siguió su mirada. Efectivamente, dos mujeres y un hombre estaban de pie en la playa, vestidos con pieles de foca envueltas alrededor de ellos. Su corazón se apoderó de él, y Stiles tuvo la repentina necesidad de subirse al Jeep y alejarse. Podrían resolver esto, siempre lo hacían, pero...

Se obligó a salir del coche y caminar para desabrochar a Penny y sacarla de su asiento. A pesar de que habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la última vez que habían ido a la playa, todavía olía a sal y mar.

Dios, Stiles no quería renunciar a ella.

Penny le dio una patadita para que la dejara caer y comenzó a correr hacia la playa, pero se detuvo cuando vio a los otros selkies. Ella los miró, luego miró hacia Stiles y Derek. Stiles se bajó del Jeep para acercarse y pararse junto a ella.

—¿Este es el cachorro? —preguntó el hombre, mirando a Penny con escepticismo.

Stiles asintió bruscamente y apoyó su mano en los rizos de Penny. —Sí.

El hombre presionó sus labios juntos. —Ella está usando una piel muy extraña.

—Esas son ropas, —dijo Stiles. —Su piel está en su mochila.

Una de las mujeres siseó. —No nos dijiste que tenía ojos azules.

Stiles parpadeó. —¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo?

—¿Tile? —Penny lo miró y agarró su mano con la pequeña, aferrándose a dos de sus dedos tan fuerte como pudo.

—Estos son selkies, como tú, —explicó Stiles. —Vas a poders a vivir con ellos y jugar en el océano todo el día. ¿No será divertido?

Su labio inferior tembló y ella aplastó su rostro contra su pierna. —Nooooo. Tiiiiiiile. Deeeeck.

Okey, no. Ya estaba hablando mal de esto y con Penny aferrándose a su pierna, Stiles no podía hacerlo. Probablemente era egoísta como una mierda, pero no podía hacer que su llanto fuera por ir a un lugar que no quería. La levantó y dejó que Penny se metiera en su cuello. —Mira, ¿hay alguna forma en que podamos hacer, como un acuerdo de custodia o algo así? Asegúrate de que tu colonia le gusta y ella está feliz antes de tomarla a tiempo completo, porque no te ofendas, pero no os conozco a todos, y ella claramente no quiere ir a ninguna parte y no voy a obligarla.

—Ella tiene ojos azules, —repitió la mujer, sonando aún más enojada.

—Está bien, en serio, ¿qué diablos pasa con los ojos azules? —Stiles exigió. —Sus ojos son hermosos.

La otra mujer puso los ojos en blanco. —Un poco más... las colonias tradicionales creen que los cachorros de ojos azules son un mal presagio, que predicen la muerte y el desastre de la colonia.

Stiles sintió frío de repente, y mantuvo a Penny más cerca. —¿Qué le hacen a los niños con ojos azules?

—Expulsarlos, junto con la madre, —dijo la primera mujer, y sonó jodidamente justa al respecto.

—¿Y si la madre trató de detenerlos? —preguntó Derek, desde justo sobre su hombro. Stiles ni siquiera lo había oído acercarse.

La segunda mujer tuvo la decencia de parecer enojada y un poco avergonzada. —Ella tambien pudo haber sido asesinada.

La mente de Stiles estaba zumbando. —No. No, no, demonios no. No te la vas a llevar. Solo dinos lo que necesitamos saber sobre criar a un selkie porque no.

—Estaría mejor con su gente, —dijo el hombre.

Stiles estaba furioso. —Estaría mejor con una familia que no la tratara como una maldita carga porque tiene los ojos azules.

Derek apoyó una mano en su hombro, y fue entonces cuando Stiles se dio cuenta de que se estaba inclinando hacia los selkies, a segundos de empujar a Penny hacia Derek y saltar hacia delante para enfrentarse a los tres.

—Como representante de la Manada Delgado de Beacon Hills, y el hijo del Alfa Talia Hale de la Manada Hale de Beacon Hills, creo que podemos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo, ¿no? —Derek dijo con calma.

Stiles no miró hacia atrás, pero Derek sonaba como si sus colmillos se hubieran estado mostrando.

Los tres selkies dieron un paso atrás, y la primera mujer palideció. El hombre se aclaró la garganta. —Sí. Sí, podemos. Creo que sería lo mejor para todos los involucrados.

—Excelente, —dijo Derek. —Me alegro de que podamos resolver algo.

***

El ‘algo’ resultó ser la segunda mujer -Annalise- actuando como enlace entre la colonia y la manada cada vez que la colonia estaba en el área. Ella respondería cualquier pregunta que Stiles, Derek o Penélope tuvieran sobre los selkies. Scott condujo todo el camino hasta la playa para hacerlo ‘oficial’ lo que básicamente significaba que estaba parado allí con los brazos cruzados y una cara muy seria y de vez en cuando ponía sus ojos Alfa cada vez que uno de los otros selkies hacía un comentario sobre los ojos de Penny.

Stiles se aseguró de mantener a Penny junto al océano, observándola nadar y jugar mientras Derek, Scott y los selkies resolvían todos los detalles. Supuso que también debería haber estado allí, pero no quería dejar que Penny se perdiera de su vista, y no quería que se sentara allí mientras los adultos hablaban. Además, si confiaba en que alguien más manejaría esto, esos eran Derek y Scott.

Para cuando consiguieron que Penny volviera a casa, realmente a casa, y Dios, las manos de Stiles temblaban al pensar en ello, Stiles quería tomar una bebida caliente y un baño, y sentarse en la habitación de su hija toda la noche y verla dormir.

Su hija. Mierda. Esa era la verdad. Ella era realmente suya ahora.

Bueno... de él y de Derek.

Derek los siguió hasta la puerta de entrada y luego cambió su peso incómodo en el umbral. —Yo, um...

—Pon tu trasero peludo aquí, —dijo Stiles sin ningún calor. Estaba demasiado cansado para pelear. —Voy a darle un baño y acostarla y luego vamos a tomar una bebida fuerte.

Derek asintió y entró arrastrando los pies. —¿Tienes hambre?

—Estoy demasiado cansado para tener hambre, —dijo Stiles. —Pero probablemente debería comer algo.

—Está bien, —dijo Derek, y desapareció en la cocina.

La hora del baño fue inusualmente tranquila. Penny seguía frotándose los ojos y bostezando, una señal de que estaba tan agotada que ni siquiera tenía la energía para tratar de mantenerse despierta. Stiles la limpió con una toalla y luego la secó, vistiéndola con su pijama favorito de Encontrando a Nemo favorito. Probablemente también iría a buscar sus pastelitos mañana, y nigiri de salmón. Le daría muchas de sus cosas favoritas hasta que dejara de sentirse culpable por el día de hoy.

La metió en la cama con su pieles y sus dos animales favoritos, y alisó sus rizos para besar su frente. —Lo siento, —susurró. —Solo estaba tratando de hacer lo mejor para ti.

—'Key, —dijo Penny adormilada. —Noches noches Tile.

Stiles besó su frente otra vez. —Buenas noches, Pen-pen. Te amo.

Dijo que la segunda parte era tan silenciosa que apenas podía oírla. Casi había salido del dormitorio cuando escuchó un suave —Te querooo Tile —de la cama de Penny.

Stiles se limpió los ojos con la camisa antes de volver a la cocina.

Derek lo estaba esperando en la mesa de la cocina, dos tazas humeantes de té y un plato con un sándwich en la mesa. Stiles se deslizó en el asiento con el sándwich y acercó la taza; una aspiración le dijo que era té de limón y jengibre. Se lo bebía todas las noches antes de acostarse; ayudaba a calmarlo. El sándwich era mantequilla de maní y mermelada de fresa; A Stiles siempre le había gustado más que la uva.

Derek conocía su té favorito. Derek hizo su sándwich favorito.

Entre esto y Penny, era demasiado.

Stiles golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa. —Dios mío, amigo, estoy tan jodidamente enamorado de ti.

—Uh. Tú. —Derek tosió. —¿Qué?

Stiles levantó la cabeza. —Conoces mi sándwich favorito. Conoces mi té favorito. Hiciste la piscina segura para una foquita. Estás aquí todos los días solo siendo, como el mejor padre de familia en el jodido planeta que nubla mi mente y he pasado los últimos seis años tratando de superar este enamoramiento y tú vas y haces toda esta mierda que hace que explote en este masivo, gigantesco, —agitó, tratando de encontrar las palabras, —más que enamoramiento. Estoy tan jodidamente loco que es ridículo.

Derek fruncía el ceño, sus cejas estaban tan juntas que parecían estar a punto de fusionarse. —Tú... no pareces feliz por eso.

—Sí, porque estoy arruinando por completo nuestra amistad al poner mis sentimientos sobre ti, y tengo miedo de que vaya a afectar a tu relación con Penny. —Stiles se restregó las manos por el pelo. —Te quiero en su vida. Te quiero en mi vida. Yo solo...

La silla de Derek arañó las baldosas, y lo siguiente que supo Stiles es que la barba de Derek le arañaba la cara y sus labios estaban tocando los de Stiles y mierda santa se estaban besando.

Antes de que Stiles realmente pudiera reaccionar o besar a Derek o algo así, Derek se alejaba, rozando con un pulgar el costado de la cara de Stiles. —Yo también, —dijo en voz baja. —Yo también te quiero y quiero ser parte de la vida de Penny, pero también quiero ser parte de la tuya. Esto... esto se siente como una familia.

Eso fue todo. Stiles estaba ya no podía con más revelaciones emocionales por hoy. Se lanzó de su silla, abrazó a Derek en un abrazo y presionó su cara en el cuello de Derek. Un momento después, sintió los brazos de Derek asentarse alrededor de él, abrazándolo.

Así. Esto era lo que había estado faltando en los últimos dos meses.

Stiles lo acarició. —Te diré lo que va a pasar. Vamos a ir a mi habitación, nos vamos a preparar para ir a la cama, y luego vamos a meternos en mi gran cama y nos vamos a abrazar de manera agresiva el uno al otro porque, por mucho que quiera hacer el cosas sexis contigo, estoy agotado y también creo que probablemente deberíamos salir al menos en una cita real antes de eso.

Derek soltó una carcajada en su cabello y presionó un beso en el costado de la cabeza de Stiles. —Está bien. Suena como un buen plan.

—Te lo advierto, Penny probablemente nos despierte al amanecer, bombardeando la cama, —dijo Stiles. —Y sus rodillas son como misiles de búsqueda de pelotas.

Los hombros de Derek temblaron. —Ok, lo tengo.

—No te rías de mí, Derek. Es un problema legítimo. He empezado a llevar una taza a la cama.

Derek se echó hacia atrás, una sonrisa increíblemente brillante en su increíblemente hermosa cara, y Stiles solo pensó wow, podría mantener esto por un segundo antes de que Derek lo besara nuevamente, tan tierno y dulce que hizo que a Stiles le doliera el corazón.

—Vámonos a la cama, —dijo Derek.

—Sí. —Stiles pasó sus manos sobre la espalda de Derek. —Se escucha perfecto.

***

A las cinco de la mañana siguiente, Penny corrió a la habitación y saltó a la cama, tal como había prometido, y su rodilla aterrizó infaliblemente en Stiles (en la cadera, esta vez). Stiles mordió su labio contra una corriente de maldiciones, Derek luchó con Penny en el espacio entre ellos y apoyó una mano en el brazo desnudo de Stiles, quitándose el dolor de lo que inevitablemente sería un moretón monstruoso ese mismo día.

Con Penny acurrucada entre ellos y Derek medio enterrado en su almohada, con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, Stiles finalmente sintió como si todo en su vida hubiera encajado en su lugar.

Sí. Era bastante perfecto.

Fin


End file.
